


Welcome to America

by Ulthar



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Young Avengers
Genre: Amerimoms, Gen, Human Experimentation, Isaiah Bradley (mentioned), Racism, Steve Rogers (mentioned) - Freeform, also main canon lesbian but it's not really relevant, background canon lesbians!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulthar/pseuds/Ulthar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a full fic.  This is my attempt to write a MCU backstory for Miss America of the Young Avengers, based on The Winter Soldier and incorporating elements of The Truth: Red, White, and Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to America

HYDRA must have known they couldn’t control Captain America forever.  They must have wanted a soldier of their own.  They must have tried.

And they would have known the secret history of the super soldier project.  They would have known that Steve Rogers was not the first test subject, that the army had, naturally, started with more disposable men—

Where do you go, in this (more enlightened) day and age, to find those who will not be missed?

They went to China, Kenya, Vietnam, Ukraine, Mexico.  They wore suits and carried official documents, they promised work.  They offered visas.  They brought hope.

They left with human flesh, by the pound: men and women, parents and orphans, the dreamers and the desperate.

The suits brought back two women, who had called themselves sisters, but did not look much alike.  The sisters (lovers) brought a girl, all big brown eyes and untamable hair, who they treated like a princess, called their niece, and loved like a daughter.  She brought a threadbare red blanket, wrapped around her shoulders like a cape, and the name someone had given her in a flash of naïve, stupid, beautiful hope.

In this world, America Chavez is born in an alley, raised in a cage.  She watches everyone she comes to love die, one by one, in agony, twisted by drugs and radiation, by scientific progress.  She is injected and measured and trained.  She changes.  She is strong—stronger, she thinks, than she is supposed to be.  She feels like she could fly, if only they didn’t keep her in chains.  She asks why, and they do not even bother to lie.  There is no reason to lie to the rats.

She knows nothing of what is happening, only that one day, things are different.  There is panic in the air and it to her it feels like hope.  She has a chance, and takes it.  She runs.  As the second Captain America falls from the sky in the wreckage of a visible symbol of tyranny, his successor claws her way up from its heart.

She finds she moves too fast for anyone to catch her.  When she meets walls, she breaks them down.  As she feels the night air on her face for the first time, America decides this is what one must always do with walls.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're coming to this just from a Young Avengers/Cap 2 background, and you're interested in racism and historical whitewashing in fictional history, I BEG you to read Captain America: The Truth: Red, White, and Black - the story of the *actual* First Avenger. It'll make this drabble make a bit more sense, and you'll never look at any story the same way again.


End file.
